Lembrança de Natal
by Krika Haruno
Summary: Fic feita para o amigo oculto do grupo SS Ficwriters do Facebook.


**Disclaymer: Saint Seiya pertence a Masami Kurumada**

**The Lost Canvas pertence a Shiori Teshirogi**

* * *

**Fic feita para o amigo oculto do grupo Saint Seiya Ficwriters do Facebook.**

**Meu amigo secreto é Luiz Henrique Cardoso/ Leo no Rusui**

* * *

**Sinopse: Hakurei e Sage são os únicos sobreviventes da guerra santa e com a proximidade do Natal, Sage lembra de como essa data era importante para ele e seus amigos.**

* * *

O.o.O.o.O

* * *

A história se repetiu. Caprichos dos deuses? Ou simplesmente a consequência de se enfrentar o deus dos mortos? Foi assim no século XIII e agora na guerra santa do século XV, apenas Hakurei de Altar e Sage de Câncer haviam sobrevivido. Sage estava sentado no trono pertencente ao Grande Mestre. O olhar vazio fitava um ponto qualquer. Havia se passado apenas alguns meses da última guerra, ao custo de muitas vidas, a Terra sobrevivera. Agora ele estava naquele enorme salão sozinho. O santuário estava quase reconstruído, mas se perguntava para que? Alguns aldeões voltaram para Rodorio e a vida parecia que seguiria normal, mas não para ele.

Ele era jovem e inexperiente. Como poderia conduzir o santuário sozinho?

Tirando-o de seus pensamentos escutou a velha porta de madeira abrindo. Deu um tímido sorriso, precisava ver um rosto conhecido em meio aquela solidão.

- Ainda continua sentado aí? - disse a pessoa entrando.

- Estava pensando...

A pessoa que entrou era um homem de aproximadamente um metro e noventa, os longos cabelos brancos desciam lisos pelas costas, os olhos eram verdes, porte altivo. Usava uma longa túnica branca em detalhes dourados e um lenço na cor vinho na cintura.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa Hakurei? - indagou o Grande Mestre, o antigo cavaleiro de Câncer que depois da guerra assumiu o cargo.

- Vim saber se precisa de ajuda para os preparativos, Sage.

- Que preparativos? - estranhou arqueando a sobrancelha.

- Não me diga que esqueceu? - Hakurei sorriu divertido.

- De...?

Hakurei parou a pouco de Sage, fazendo uma leve mensura, afinal mesmo sendo irmãos devia respeito a ele.

- Os moradores de Rodorio começaram a se preparar para o Natal. Apesar de seguirem Atena, certos hábitos não desapareceram...

Sage sorriu, se nem entre os cavaleiros isso tinha desaparecido ainda mais nos moradores da vila. O sorriso antes estampado no rosto aos poucos foi morrendo. Natal... aquela data trazia tantas lembranças!

Hakurei continuava a olhar o irmão, tinha ideia do que se passava na mente dele.

- Foi uma boa comemoração não foi? - indagou sentando no primeiro degrau do palanque. - Atena fez questão de comemorar.

- Augustus insistiu tanto! - Sage sorriu. - e Atena generosa não recusou.

- Ele gostava do Natal como ninguém. Mesmo vivendo tantos anos aqui no santuário e seguindo uma deusa grega, nunca deixou de comemorar. Foram bons tempos...

Silêncio. As lembranças de quase um ano atrás voltaram com força. Fora o último Natal que passaram todos juntos e agora estavam mortos... como seria daqui em diante sendo apenas os dois? Sage suspirou.

- Essa data significa muito para você não é? - Hakurei o fitou.

- Sim...

- Podemos passar com os moradores se você quiser.

Sage não disse nada, voltando o olhar para a janela. O céu estava cinzento, pequenos flocos de neve caiam. Como sentia falta dos companheiros. Era certo que cavaleiros deveriam está acostumados a perdas, mesmo assim era difícil. Viu seus companheiros sendo mortos na sua frente e não pode fazer quase nada. Principalmente a morte daquele que lhe considerava como irmão. Como seria aquela data sem ele?

Hakurei acompanhou o olhar do irmão. Naquele fático dia, em que Atena seguiu pelo caminho dos deuses, viu seus companheiros morrerem, sem que ele pudesse evitar.

- Lembra da festa? - indagou Hakurei quebrando o silêncio.

- Sim... - Sage sorriu, lembrando-se dos amigos.

_Um ano atrás..._

O décimo terceiro templo estava repleto de pessoas. Faltava poucas horas para o inicio da festa idealizada por Atena para seus cavaleiros. Era incomum uma deusa realizar uma comemoração de outra religião, mas seus cavaleiros eram tudo para ela e vê-los felizes era gratificante. Devido as nacionalidades de alguns deles, ainda era muito forte a festa de Natal e Atena não queria quebra-la.

- Senhorita Atena está tudo pronto. - disse uma serva, que estava a frente dos preparativos.

- Obrigada.

- Jamais imaginei que todos os anos iríamos comemorar o Natal. Krest e eu cedemos a uma vontade de Augustus e acabou se tornando uma regra.

- Gosto de ver meus cavaleiros felizes Grande Mestre.

- O Natal se tornou tão importante que até mesmo quem não professa a religião foi contagiado.

- Sage. - Atena sorriu.

- Ao lado de Augustus, é o que mais considera a data.

- Então terei que fazer que esse seja o melhor Natal para ele, ou melhor, para todos.

- Já está tudo pronto?

- Sim Blunt de Touro. - sorriu, afastando-se dele.

O Grande Mestre a fitou, dificilmente Atena falava o nome dele.

- Será o melhor.

Ele sorriu.

Com o cair da noite a temperatura caiu, alguns cavaleiros de prata haviam chegado, devidamente equipados com casacos grossos. Atena dispensara o uso da armadura por achar que ficariam mais a vontade sendo pessoas comuns. Sentada no trono, recebia os cumprimentos de todos os cavaleiros que adentravam no salão principal. Não demorou muito para os cavaleiros de ouro chegarem.

- Boa noite Atena. - um homem de longos cabelos verdes reverenciou.

- Boa noite Chantal, cavaleiro de Capricórnio.

- Boa noite senhorita. - foi a vez de um homem também de cabelos longos porém na cor azul reverenciar.

- Igualmente Irian de Sagitário.

- Senhorita. - o homem de cabelos curtos e negros ajoelhou.

- Seja bem vindo Loui de Virgem.

- Atena. - disse um homem de cabelos loiros, acompanhando por outro de cabelos negros, ambos curtos.

- Bem vindos Athos de Áries, - olhou para o loiro e depois para o outro. - Aldebaran de Touro.

- Senhorita Atena. - ajoelhou diante da deusa um homem de cabelos médios e castanhos. Parecia ser o mais velho de todos os cavaleiros.

- Seja bem vindo Krest de Aquário.

- Atena, perdoe me o atraso. - reverenciou um rapaz de longos cabelos vermelhos.

- Está no horário Stiva de Gêmeos. - sorriu. - aproveitem a comemoração, meus cavaleiros.

- Obrigado. - disseram todos ao mesmo tempo.

Quando os cavaleiros de ouro se retiraram Blunt fechou a expressão. Atena o fitou descontraída.

- Eles são jovens patriarca. - disse referindo-se aos cavaleiros que ainda não tinham chegado. - assim como você e Krest foram um dia.

- Eu sei...

_Casa de Escorpião..._

- Que demora...

- Acalma-se Juan. Sabe que quando se trata de festa a Tessalia demora mesmo.

- Eu sei Sage. - disse um rapaz de no máximo dezessete anos, de cabelos azuis curtos e olhos da mesma cor. - mas eu não aguento esperar.

- Fique calmo leão. - disse Alexei, um homem de longos cabelos verdes.

- Vou ficar calmo porque é Natal. - emburrou.

- Sempre tão impaciente.

- E você sempre tão calmo Augustus. - o leonino o fitou ferino. - o grande defensor do Natal.

- Sou mesmo. - disse o cavaleiro de ouro de Peixes. - sempre me trás boas recordações. - ele tinha a mesma idade de Juan, seus cabelos eram negros e curtos, os olhos eram bem verdes.

- Queria ter conhecido sua família. - Sage sentou ao lado dele. - sempre me contava boas histórias.

- Eles te receberiam de braços abertos Sage.

O canceriano sorriu, lembrando-se de quando conheceu Augustus, o jovem napolitano. Chegaram praticamente juntos ao santuário. Ambos com nove anos e talvez por isso se tornaram grandes amigos. Hakurei também simpatizara com o garoto, mas a cumplicidade era maior entre Sage e ele. No primeiro ano de reclusão no santuário, Augustus improvisou uma pequena festa de Natal, o que causou estranheza por parte de Sage.

**- Flashback-**

_- Para que esse bonecos? - indagou o pequeno Sage._

_- Não sabe? - Augustus o olhou incrédulo._

_- Não..._

_- É um presépio. Minha mãe sempre fazia no Natal._

_- Presépio? Natal? O que é isso?_

_- Não sabe o que é Natal?_

_- Nunca ouvi falar._

_Augustus parou o que estava fazendo, limpando a mão suja de terra e palha na roupa._

_- Preste a atenção porque é muito importante._

_Sage concordou. O pisciano começou a explicar sobre o Natal e como era na sua casa. Sage ouvia com atenção._

_- E é isso... _

_- Eu não sabia disso... também quero ter Natal. - disse entusiasmado, para depois... - mas aqui podemos? Nós não seremos cavaleiros da Atena?_

_- Seremos, mas não nos impede de comemorarmos o Natal._

_- Tem certeza? - indagou ainda ressabiado._

_- Tenho, tio Krest deixou._

_- Se ele deixou..._

_- Vamos terminar juntos. - Augustus estendeu a mão repleta de palha._

_- Posso?_

_- Claro, você é meu amigo. - sorriu._

_Sage retribuiu o sorriso._

**- Fim do flashback-**

- Desculpem o atraso. - disse uma jovem entrando.

- Já era sem tempo! - gritou Juan. - vamos levar a maior bronca do Grande Mestre por sua culpa.

- Estamos no horário. - a jovem de cabelos rosados longos e portanto uma máscara, cruzou os braços irritada.

- Tessalia, não fique irritada. - disse Alexei, abafando o sorriso.

- Não estou irritada!

- Vamos embora Augustus. - disse Sage entediado. - esses três vão ficar horas discutindo.

- Pessoal. - Augustus, por sua vez, parou no meio dos três. - não é época para brigarmos.

- Foi ele que começou. - Tessalia apontou para Juan.

- Eu?

- Sim você. - Alexei colocou mais fogo na fogueira.

- Já chega. - Sage interveio. - desse jeito vamos chegar atrasados.

- Antes de irmos, façam as pazes. - disse Augustus.

Os dois não se moveram.

- Por favor... é Natal!

- Só porque ele pediu. - Tessalia estendeu a mão para Juan, era impossível não acatar um pedido do pisciano, sempre tão gentil.

- Igualmente. - Juan mostrou a língua.

- Muito bem. - o pisciano sorriu.

Sage o fitava sorrindo. Dentre todos os cavaleiros, sem dúvida o amigo era o mais reconciliador, que sempre resolvia as coisas a base de uma boa conversa. Não havia qualquer pessoa, que dissesse não a um pedido dele. Sentia-se sortudo por tê-lo como amigo e faria o possível para que aquele Natal fosse o melhor.

- Espero que seja o nosso melhor Natal. - disse o pisciano. - que tenhamos esperança de um mundo melhor e que ano que vem possamos está juntos. Nós cinco!

O grupo sorriu.

Minutos depois chegaram a presença de Atena.

- Boa noite senhorita. - disseram os cinco de uma vez.

- Sejam bem vindos, Alexei de Libra, Tessalia de Leão, Sage de Câncer, Augustus de Peixes e Juan de Escorpião. Aproveitem a festa.

Os cinco foram logo se servirem das inúmeras guloseimas.

- Sage.

O canceriano voltou a atenção para trás.

-Hakurei.

Os dois trocaram um afetuoso abraço.

- As vezes me assusto com vocês. - disse Alexei pegando alguns quitutes. - com roupas normais é difícil saber quem é quem.

- Você que não é um bom observador Alex. - disse o pisciano. - Oi Hakurei.

- Como vai Augustus? - Hakurei estendeu-lhe a mão. Quando eram crianças Sage e ele por almejarem armaduras diferentes, não treinavam juntos e se viam pouco, já que o treinamento para os futuros cavaleiros de ouro era num local diferente para os de prata. Hakurei sentia muito ciúmes da relação do irmão com o pisciano, contudo com o decorrer dos anos, aprendeu a gostar de Augustus e até o agradecia por cuidar do irmão.

- Muito bem.

- O que quer dizer que não sou bom observador?

- Ele está dizendo que é um lerdo. - disse Juan.

- Como?

- Rapazes... por favor. - pediu Tessalia. - daqui a pouco o Krest aparece e aí...

- Aquele chato. - disse Alex.

- Mais respeito Alex. - Hakurei fechou a cara. - ele e o Grande Mestre merecem nosso respeito. Eles lutaram na última guerra santa.

- Eu sei... não falei por mal.

- Ouvi rumores que uma nova guerra se aproxima. - disse Juan.

O silêncio tomou conta de todos.

- Não devemos nos preocupar. - disse Augustus. - vamos vencer.

- E se agente morrer? - indagou Juan. - não é que tenho medo da morte, mas...

- Se o mundo voltar a ter paz, teremos cumprido nosso dever e isso que importa.

A fala do pisciano chamou a atenção deles.

- E tenho certeza que os sobreviventes vão passar para as próximas gerações esse sentimento. - olhava para os irmãos gêmeos.

- É... - Alex deu nos ombros. - não vamos pensar nisso. Vem Juan, vamos importunar o Athos. - saiu puxando o escorpião.

- São umas crianças. - disse Tessalia indo atrás deles.

Ao se verem sozinhos.

- Você disse aquilo com tanta convicção. - falou Hakurei. - que essa guerra terá sobreviventes.

- E terá. Não tenho dúvidas que vocês dois vão sobreviver.

- Nós? - indagou Sage.

- Sim. - sorriu. - meu sexto sentido.

Os gêmeos olharam-se.

- Venham, vamos aproveitar o Natal.

A noite foi memorável para todos. O clima de confraternização pairava no ar. Por um breve período não eram guerreiros e amazonas e sim uma grande família. Sage e Augustus sentaram um ao lado do outro. A amizade desde a tenra idade, se dependesse deles duraria para sempre.

- Me prometa uma coisa? - o pisciano disse baixo servindo-se de um caldo.

- O que?

- Que o santuário tenha sempre o Natal, a não ser que Atena não queira. As ordens dela sempre em primeiro lugar.

- Que promessa Augustus. - riu. - tem que pedir isso para o patriarca e não para mim.

- Você será o próximo patriarca. - a voz saiu séria.

- Eu?

- Prometa. - disse firme.

- Prometo. - sorriu. - mesmo não acreditando que serei o próximo, eu prometo.

_Tempo presente..._

Sage sorriu.

- Augustus de certa forma adivinhou.

- Sim. - disse Hakurei lembrando-se muito bem das palavras dele.

- Foi o nosso melhor Natal... - a voz saiu melancólica. - apesar dos treinos e das responsabilidades éramos felizes. Sinto muita saudade de todos, é duro saber que só nos dois sobrevivemos. Esse lugar fica tão vazio...

- Augustus não gostaria de te ver triste, ainda mais nessa época do ano.

- Eu sei. - Sage retirou o elmo de grande mestre. - ele sempre dizia que Natal era renovação e esperança de uma vida melhor.

- Você é a prova disso. - Hakurei levantou. - ele deve está feliz porque você reconstruiu o santuário, dando a esperança de dias melhores. Se teve a dádiva de sobreviver, use sua vida para dar esperança as novas gerações.

Sage o fitou.

- Posso confirmar a presença do patriarca?

- Sim. - sorriu. - teremos o melhor Natal.

Pequenos flocos de neve caiam do céu. O local escolhido era o antigo alojamento dos aprendizes, não havia muitas pessoas, pois grande parte delas tinham morrido na última guerra santa, mas mesmo assim a alegria tomava conta de todos, principalmente das crianças. Sage sentado num canto as via correndo de um lado para o outro lembrando-se do seu tempo de meninice. A diferença de idade era pouca entre Augustus, Tessalia, Juan, Alexei e ele. Nessa época deixavam de ser aspirantes para serem apenas crianças.

- Senhor Sage.

O canceriano abaixou o olhar, vendo uma menina de pouco mais de cinco anos.

- Sim?

- O senhor poderia me ajudar com o presépio?

- Claro.

Num canto da sala improvisaram um pequeno presépio. Sage sorriu, pois ele lembrava muito o presépio que pisciano costumava fazer. Pegando um pouco de palha seca, depositou ao longo do local.

- O senhor sabe da história do Natal?

- Sei, quando eu era pequeno me contaram.

- Mamãe falou que não podemos brigar nessa época.

- Ela tem razão. - o pensamento voou para o passado, já escutara aquela frase tantas vezes.

- O senhor gosta do Natal? - indagou a menina.

- Muito.

- E de fazer a árvore?

- No meu tempo não tínhamos árvores.

- Não? - o olhou assustada.

- Não. - sorriu diante da expressão dela. - até chegamos a tentar fazer, mas não deu muito certo. - lembrou-se que no segundo Natal dele e de Augustus tentaram enfeitar uma árvore, mas devido a brusca nevasca, não puderam fazer.

- Mas podemos ter todos os anos?

- Podemos. - brincou com os cabelos dela.

Sage ergueu o olhar, próximo a árvore, um jovem o fitava sorrindo.

- "Augustus..." - sorriu. - teremos sim. - disse a menina, mas conservando o olhar no jovem. - teremos todos os anos, eu prometo.

**~~~~ FIM~~~**

_Bom Henrique espero que tenha gostado. Fiquei sem saber o que escrever sobre os dois ainda mais com o tema natalino, mas acho que ficou legal._

_Aproveitando para te desejar um Feliz Natal e 2014 próspero!_

**Krika H.**

**23/12/13**


End file.
